User talk:ChrestomanciChant/Archive 2
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (August 23, 2015 to October 4, 2015) ---- Stolen from Seth Cooper of the Harry Potter Wiki! Done Done archiving! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:32, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :This "template" can actually be seen outside this wiki and HPW; when I found it, most of them are all labeled like that; the only thing changed is the user name and archiving dates, the rest is all a direct copy, so it's giving direct credits. If it bothers you so much you can take it away, but personally because I saw it like that, I didn't feel the need to change it. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:38, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Objects Page I'll get back to you later today on the topic! --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:11, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :I don't physically own any of the books (like I told you before, I mainly listen to the audiobooks, and the ebooks I managed to find are put together by fans and lacks certain stuff); so besides the objects on the covers, I do not know what other objects there is that appears in chapter headings. HOWEVER, I do think it is a solid idea; we are actually going to do it on IW as well, but for that series, there's not that many objects to begin with, so our page will be called "List of miscellaneous‏‎ objects". :From what you are describing, it sounds like there's specific area what those objects are about, so simply call it "List of objects" for now should do, and IF the page gets too long, THEN separate them accordingly to "List of Magykal objects" and "List of Alchemical objects". I'm assuming Questing Stone and Draw Pot (how they picked the Chief Hermetic Scribe) would be listed in this list, thinking Vengeance probably should, too. Along with all the named boats/ships in the series. I mean, I know transpirations can be seen as another categorization, but if breaking it down, they are still objects, and I really don't think a list of boats/ships is interesting at all. =P --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Appearance I'll post some pictures tomorrow of the appearance on the work computer if it's still acting up, though I don't think posting the ones of the home computer will be necessary. I'm not seeing anything out-of-the-ordinary on here. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 02:16, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :Here is a how it looks at work. As you can see, there are big white bars on the left and right sides breaking up the image. Also, the marble part in the middle doesn't cover the entire middle and only extends partway down the page. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 18:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : :The system is using the latest versions of Google Chrome and Internet Explorer and the problem happens on both. My laptop's monitor is relatively small compared to the ones here. ProfessorTofty (Talk) 18:01, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:SandRider Hi, um for me, personally, I'm the type of person who prefers a single image being used the most to its potential, meaning, the more it's used, the better; and I can't imagine that special image being used anywhere else other than the main page, meaning, it will only be used once; so imo, I do not prefer that, plus on my screen, that image is actually slightly pixilated, so overall I think a regular book cover is just fine, but that's just me. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Affiliates Hey there! Before I wasn't certain, but now with User:ProfessorTofty and User:Bloody18 being active, we most def. qualify to apply for affiliation with RW; since you've already joined that wiki (I haven't), can you kindly send out a request at w:c:riordan:Riordan_Wiki:Affiliates#Current_Requests? You can even let them know that technically, both of the currently admins (you and I) were just regular users not so long ago, so this wiki really does have some sort of a community going on. I think establishing affiliation with them is much more effective than with IW (not that I don't appreciate it, I really do, just that that wiki currently only has me, so in return, it doesn't really help advertising this wiki). Let me know if you have other wikis in mind; I don't read much so consequently it's hard for me to think of something else that's in the same genre as SH. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:31, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've checked the "Readers Also Enjoyed" section for Magyk (book) and Fyre on goodreads; obviously that's only based on the readers on that website but that statistic still says something. Series with considerably larger communities on Wikia includes: :*w:c:childrenofthelamp:Main_Page :*w:c:sistersgrimm:Sisters_Grimm_Wiki :*w:c:beyonders:Beyonders_Wiki :*w:c:tapestry:The_Tapestry_Wiki :*w:c:charliebone:Main_Page :*w:c:secretsnicholasflamel:The_Secrets_Of_The_Immortal_Nicholas_Flamel_Wiki :*w:c:erecrex:The_Three_Fates-Erec_Rex_Wiki :Series having small amounts of pages but having wikis nonetheless: :*w:c:elyon:The_Land_of_Elyon_Wiki :*w:c:themagicthief:The_Magic_Thief_Wiki :They are all series I haven't read, so I don't know if they are all really that suitable; let me know your thoughts. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Great! Looking forward to seeing your affiliation request to RW! As for the other wikis; The Magic Thief is one I know that's basically unmaintained (you'd think it was originally written in French, cuz the French wiki is 100 times better lol) and they don't have a wordmark; but I'm sure if you just go in and add our logo and an affiliates section to their main page, no one's going to object cuz no one's really there? The other three you've listed are a bit more complex; cuz honestly even though they look like big wikis; I'd say they look borderline abandoned as well; Children of the Lamp does have an affiliates section (w:c:childrenofthelamp:The_Children_of_the_Lamp_Wiki:Affiliates), I happen to recognize one of the admin, I think I can ask s/he on the Books Hub about it. The Secrets of Immortal Nicholas Flammel doesn't seem to have an affiliates section so far, but because I've already joined that wiki, it wouldn't hurt asking. That leaves Charlie Bone... I'll leave that one completely to you? xD Found no connection so far on my end. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Link color Hi! I'm not really that good with CSS, like I was telling Sammm, so I'm reallly of no help there (I had to use bits of my sig to even make those colors show up on her talk page). And those colors where just suggestions, that I thought would be a "magykaly" green shade x3 I hope to be seeing you around the wiki :) Bloody18 19:04, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Custom fonts About to head to bed xP. But yeah, I've actually seen the Staff reply to you on your wall at CC, I believe he asked you to send a request via ? Have you already done that? If so and that's the one not getting responded, I guess try replying to the wall post. The only reason I think my request went through, was because I picked the font out of the source they recommended people to choose from (google fonts). To be honest, I didn't really notice anything bad about what the tabs on user profiles originally looked like, but after your modification, it's definitely a nice touch and it pops out, so I'd say it works. =] I'm personally usually not particularly fond of animated settings, however, what you did doesn't cause too much of a delayed action time, so I think it also works quite well. All in all, good work! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC)